Snape Explains
by Eleena Thea
Summary: Have you ever wondered how deeply Snapes hatred for Harry runs. Well, in one night Harry is about to discover the eerie truth behindSnapes loathing and his love for Lily.


A/N: This is my theory on the deeper meaning behind why exactly Severus Snape hates Harry Potter. Hope it is enlightening. Please R/R.

Disclaimer: Everything but my idea and _Baubles Guide to Identifying the Dark Arts_ and the girls (Irvana Middle and Chrissy Patmill) belongs to the talented J.K Rowling

Professor Severus Snape lay asleep in the hospital wing. It was late and all of the candles had been extinguished. There was silence. Suddenly the door creaked open and a beam of light illuminated the room. Snape slowly opened his eyes. The door had been closed, but there was no sign of anybody. He realized who it was.

"What are you doing here, Potter. I could have you expelled for this."

The head of a young man with emerald, green eyes appeared floating in midair. It was soon followed by a body. Harry Potter stood at the foot of the bed, tightly gripping his fathers invisibility cloak. His hair was wildly unkempt and he was in his pajamas. 

"Um, Professor Snape? I need to talk to you about today." Snape nodded and pointed to a chair. Harry moved slowly toward it and sat down cautiously. 

"Well, what is it, Potter?"

" I was just curious, er, why did you save me?"

*****************************Flash back*****************************

Harry was standing in the dungeons. He and Ron had just exited their potions classroom when Draco Malfoy had literally attacked Ron. Harry quickly drew his wand and used the stunning charm on Draco. He was now helping his comrade off the ground. He had turned his back to the dazed Malfoy. He was asking Ron if he was alright when he heard Malfoy start to speak a charm. 

"Potter, watch out."

Harry whipped around to see Malfoy pointing his wand at Snape, who was now on the ground. Malfoy had a look of panic in his eyes. He dropped his wand and took of towards the stairs. Ron quickly grabbed out his wand and used the Jelly Legs curse to stop him. 

After Dumbledore had arrived, a teary-eyed Draco explained that he was trying to perform a charm to paralyze Harry. However, when Snape had called out Draco had turned towards him while cursing and Snape got the full blast of the charm. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had taken pity on Malfoy and not expelled him, although, he was serving three months detention. Snape was admitted to the hospital wing so Madame Pompfrey build up his muscles (Malfoy's charm had removed all of his muscle density.) 

*****************************End Flash Back***************************** 

When Harry realized Snape was watching him, he quickly snapped out of his recollection. 

"You thought I'd let Malfoy try and kill you, didn't you?"

"Well," Harry was feeling foolish, "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"You hate me, you hate me because of my dad." Harry was now angry. 

Snape smiled, " For the-boy-who-lived, your not to bright, are you, Potter?" Harry had a perplexed look on his face. 

"Let me explain. I have hated your father and his terrible friends for many years due to their, er, sense of humor, but that is not why I 'hate' you."

"I deserve an explanation."

" I don't think you deserve anything more from me, Potter. However, if you must hear my story I suppose I could clarify things for you."

"Please do!"

Snape closed his eyes as he began to speak. There was a hint of anguish in his voice. 

*****************************Flash back*****************************

The spring had come surprisingly fast. The students at Hogwarts had, as usual, gotten quite active at the first sign of pleasant weather. It was a sunlit afternoon and almost everyone was outside. The library was cool and quiet. The room was dimly lit and the windows were covered. The library offered an exquisite hiding place for Severus. He loathed the sunlight. It hurt his colorless skin. This was his mother's fault. She had been born half vampire. Needless to say, Severus had adopted a few of her traits. He had received that pale, lifeless skin, so photosensitive and coarse. Fortunately, he did not require blood to live (although he enjoyed a glass when he was with his mother for the holidays.) 

He needed to study anyway. Finals were only three weeks away. He knew that he would have no dilemma with potions or defense against the dark arts. His only fear was divination. He had no talent in foreseeing future events and the new teacher, Professor Trelwany, scared him to death. She knew absolutely nothing about anything except for Severus. She seemed to know _everything _about him. He strongly feared she would reveal his secret. The students might not take too lightly of being in the midst of a partial vampire.

His pondering was interrupted when the library door opened. A slender figure appeared in the doorway. She had reddish hair that cascaded over her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. He looked her in the eyes, those vibrant green eyes, and his heart melted. 

"Hello, Severus."

"H-hi Lily."

"Splendid day isn't it."

"I wouldn't know." Severus lowered his head and pretended to read. Lily walked over to a shelf and removed a couple of books. She proceeded to a table on the opposite end of the library but then quickly turned and headed towards Severus. 

"You wouldn't mind if I sat here, would you?"

"N-N-No." Snape could feel his cheeks going slightly red. He was asinine, always stuttering at the mere sight of Lily. The schools head girl and a Griffindor would never like a pale skinned Slytherin. His infatuation was a foolish lust. 

Lily was now sitting, skimming the pages of _Baubles Guide to Identifying the Dark Arts._

"H-have you, er, read that one, Lily?"

"No, but I figured something in it will be on the finals." Snape nodded and she smiled at him. She had an alluring smile that got to him every time. Lily was the first and only person to act friendly towards him, outside his small group of friends. She even beat up Sirius Black and James Potter when they tried to get Reamus Lupin to kill him. It was wonderful. She walked right up to them in the great hall in front of every one. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder. He stood up and turned around and she punched him right in the jaw. He fell onto the ground. When James got up she punched him too and threatened to leave him if he ever pulled a stunt like that again. He had a black eye for a week. Sirius' jaw was swollen for two. 

Lily let out a long sigh.

"What's w-wrong, Lily?" 

"Oh, this book is just so exhausting."

"You know the information we covered in c-c-class only in chapters twenty to twenty-three."

"Thank you." Lily smiled graciously and flipped to the back of the book. Severus smiled. She had appreciated him. A few minutes later the library door opened again. James, Sirius and Reamus entered. Irvana Middle and Chrissy Patmill also entered, hanging around the waists of Sirius and Reamus. 

"Lily!" James called out loudly, approaching the table where she and Severus were sitting. Lily stood up and hugged James. He kissed her on the cheek. He then realized Severus was there.

"Snape! I didn't see you there." 

"James, please be civil." Lily spoke in a stern turn and gave him a threatening glare. He grinned sheepishly. Sirius stepped in; "It's just that his skin is so transparent that it is hard to see him." Everyone laughed except Lily. She elbowed James in the side and he also stopped. Lily picked up her books and replaced them on the shelves. 

"Well, thanks for the help, Severus. I'll see you tomorrow in potions." Lily turned and James slid his arm around her waist. The group exited the library, leaving Severus alone, as usual.

************************************************************************

The end of the year had finally arrived. Griffindor had just barely beaten Ravenclaw for the house cup. It was finally time to go home. All the seventh years climbed onto the train, leaving their school behind for the last time. Some of the girls were crying, including Lily. She and James sat in the back of the train, across from Severus. 

"Lily you can't cry. Not any your birthday."

"It's not my fault my birthday happens to fall on the saddest day of my life." Lilly sniffed as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

"Why are you sad. We'll see each other all the time."

"You can't guarantee that." Lily cried. Severus was watching closely. James now was smiling. 

"Yes I can." He said tactfully.

"How?" Lily seemed flustered. James' face began to get red as he fumbled for something in his pocket. 

"I had this sent to me last week, Lily?" He pulled out a small, silver box. "Um Lily? I love you, a lot, and, well, I was wondering, er, would-would you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Lily began to cry again. 

"What? What's the matter, Lily?" She leaned over and kissed him passionately. 

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Lily." At that moment Severus knew that his Lily was gone, forever. 

**********************************************************

"So you hate me because you were in love with my mum?"

"I never hated you personally, I just couldn't look at you without remembering how you father took her from me and then ended up causing her death."

"My father did not cause her death! Voldemort did!"

"Do you think that she would have died if she would have married me? I was a death eater. Voldemort wouldn't have laid a finger on her."

Harry gave his professor a look of pure hatred as Snape began to laugh. He laughed as the tears rolled down his cheek. 


End file.
